


Now I'm sick of this waiting

by crookedspoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Intoxication, Mild Language, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Skov holes up with Swan before he has to face his relatives over Thankgiving.





	Now I'm sick of this waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnightsrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnightsrevels/gifts).



> For the prompts #465 "Stuffed" at slashthedrabble, [this prompt](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2184671.html?thread=20662239#t20662239) at 1mw's Weekend Challenge, and 13. "stroking hair" from this [touch prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/167616128947/touch-prompts).

Real life and its accompanying responsibilities are blissfully far away when you're drunk and/or playing video games, even if it's something as old school as Diddy Kong Racing.

Skov is losing. Seems true what they say about reaction time in their Don't-drink-and-drive ads, but it takes a not even very realistic racing game to show him the effects. He certainly never noticed how impaired he was when he combined alcohol and cars in real life. Then again, he rarely races on low spirits, so maybe that's a factor too.

And his spirits are sorta low now, though he's not letting himself feel it. That's the point of the whole exercise. Tomorrow, he's expected to drive home for Thanksgiving and to say he's not in the mood would be an understatement.

His phone rings and he picks up automatically, without bothering to check the caller ID. Any distraction is welcome.

His character slips on a banana peel and crashes into the nearest wall before Swan hits pause.

"Yeah?"

Whatever words answer his flat-voiced greeting slide past his ears, but it sounds like his mother doesn't want to chance his arrival tomorrow. She'd rather pick him up herself. Today.

Skov's phone slips from his fingers when the call ends. Gravity pulls at him and his back lands on the mattress with a thud and a soul-felt groan. 

"I can't do this," he says to the ceiling. "I can't pretend like everything's fine. Like I'm fucking thankful for anything. I'd be thankful for a fucking bullet in my head."

"Y'know," Swan says as he stretches his long frame out beside Skov's, "I'd rather play pretend with my family than stay here alone and friendless."

"I'd rather be alone than with my family. Some luck, huh?"

Swan brushes some of Skov's bangs from his forehead.

"I'm too drunk for this," Skov says with another groan.

"Eat something. Sober up."

Skov grimaces. "Thinking of all the food that'll be dished out tomorrow is already making me sick."

"You're whining too much," Swan says and crushes Skov to his chest, and continues stroking his hair.

"Why aren't you?"

"Can't get a word in edgewise with you."

"Har."

There's no bite in the exchange, which is a rare thing these days. Everything's a reason to fight, a reason to let off some steam.

Skov feels the tension drain from him as though sucked through the roots of his hair. Damn, but this is nice. Why can't they always be like this?

Oh, right. Because Skov has a temper.

Well, not today.

"Wanna come with?" he asks.

The fingers in his hair falter for a second. "That feels official."

"Doesn't have to be. My parents know you. You're just my shield, protecting me from the relatives."

"For someone craving independence as much as you do, you're playing the role of dumbass in distress pretty often."

Skov shoots him a meaningful look. "That a yes or a yes?"

Swan shrugs. "Told you. Ain't got nothing better to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/167984970385/sick-of-this-waiting-trc-skovswan-t).


End file.
